(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to corrosion-resistant members and a producing process thereof.
(2) Related Art Statement
It is currently known that dense silicon carbide films are effective as liners in gas turbine parts and diesel engine parts, etc., and as antioxidant surface films for ceramic parts to be used in a high temperature atmosphere, etc. It is also known that surfaces of ceramic parts are covered with thin films of dense silicon carbide in some cases of semiconductor-producing apparatuses, etc. In order to form such thin films, the chemical gas phase growth method, the electrochemical gas phase growth method, the sputtering method, the spraying method, etc. are known. For example, since the gas phase method can form a high purity, dense and thin film having good properties, this method is frequently used.
Recently, it is demanded that not only super pure water and sterilized water but also hydrofluoric acid, nitric acid, hydrochloric acid, super high purity solutions containing mixed acids containing aqua regia or the like be treated, completely free from contamination with metallic ions or an organic material. There are demands for gas-tight parts to be exposed to reactive plasma gases such as CF.sub.4, NF.sub.3, ClF.sub.3, HF, HCL, HBr or the like. Such reactive plasmas are all highly corrosive. Members which can maintain gas-tightness and contamination resistance for an extended time period under the environment in which the members are exposed to the above solution or gas having highly corrosive property have been demanded.